Silencio y Calma
by GabZ
Summary: Hoy es su cumpleaños, nadie lo recuerda. ¡Ni siquiera YURIY!. bueno, eso le pasa por enamorarse de ese bastardo. Pudo haberse enamorado de otro, alguien menos ególatra, pero no, cayó por él. OneShot. Shounen–ai.


**Silencio y Calma**

_Advertencia –Shounen–ai. _

_Historia escrita solamente para ti, **KaT IvanoV**. Espero la disfrutes. Historia inspirada en un cómic que encontré, se respeta completamente a la mente maestra que la dibujó. Si alguien desea la imagen, no dude en pedirla y dejar su mail, yo la mandaré con mucho gusto._

௪ Silencio y Calma ௪ Silencio y Calma ௪ Silencio y Calma ௪ Silencio y Calma ௪

Suspiró. Otro día normal. Él, sentado en el gran sillón rojo de dos plazas en el cuarto de TV. Su pie derecho recargado sobre su pierna izquierda, mirada fija en el aparato, viendo imágenes al azar, cambiando cada momento, colores destellando frente sus lavandas ojos... Una revista entre sus piernas, abierta también en una hoja al azar. Normal, totalmente un día normal.

No, no era tan normal, era su maldito cumpleaños. ¿Qué nadie se podía acordar de su estúpido cumpleaños?... no era tan difícil, recordar una fecha al año, un maldito día, tal vez un 'Felicidades Bryan' sería bueno... pero no, nadie sabía, nadie recordaba, para todos era... un día normal.

Bajó la mirada, viendo nuevamente la revista, sobre sus rojos pantalones, giró un poco la cabeza, comenzando a analizar sus botas negras... Podría darse su regalo él mismo, tal vez nuevas botas... ¿Qué tal un nuevo pantalón?... tal vez algo un poco más pegado a su cuerpo... algo que pudiera llamar, aunque fuera un poco la atención de ese maldito y sensual pelirrojo.

Podría ser una playera diminuta, algo que se pegara estéticamente a su cuerpo, tal vez algo de otro color, no la playera azul que actualmente tenía puesta, probablemente un negro sería más llamativo. ¿Se fijaría en él el pelirrojo si se vistiera así?... probablemente no, probablemente seguiría con su vida normal, olvidándose de todos y de todo, como su _cumpleaños_.

Él nunca olvidó el cumpleaños de Yuriy... ¡Uhhh!... eso sería como tener un deseo de muerte, recordó que la última vez, le preparó su postre favorito... el pelirrojo se lo había comido con tanto entusiasmo, le preparó Blinis; blinis con mermelada, algunos con crema de leche. Sonrió, la cara feliz del ojiazul no tenía precio... ¿Y luego que pasó?... llegó Spencer... Spencer, con un maldito perro... ¡Dios!... un perro... ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que Yuriy quería un perro?... además que el perro era una verdadera molestia... se hacía por todas partes, y ocupaba casi todo el tiempo libre de Yuriy... – maldito perro – murmuró enojado.

Eso no fue lo peor... No... Luego llegó Ian, con una maldita caja del tamaño del mundo... una enorme caja, con un equipo de sonido, cuatro bocinas, buffer, amplificador, todo el maldito sonido de cine en su casa... ¿Cómo había conseguido el enano tanto dinero para un equipo así?... si, hicieron ver su regalo como lo peor, como algo de alguien que no tenía dinero, como si hubiera recordado ese mismo día que era el cumpleaños de Yuriy y para salvar el momento, por no haber comprado un buen regalo, le hizo su postre favorito.

Pero no había sido así, estuvo practicando tanto, por tantos meses para aprender a hacer el maldito postre... y nadie le había dicho que el primer blini siempre sale mal... ¿Qué todos estaban en su contra?... claro, ahora ya sabía que el primer blini nunca sale bien – malditos blinis – siseó.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto ese día, si el último regalo no hubiera llegado, pero Hiwatari no podía quedar mal con el pelirrojo, no, primero muerto, antes de olvidar su cumpleaños... el desgraciado, mandó por correo, boletos de avión, le regaló a Yuriy, un viaje en crucero por todo el Caribe, todos los gastos y alimentación pagados. Menos mal que Kai no fue con él, sino probablemente habría regresado como pareja. Suspiró de nuevo.

Todos unos bastardos convenencieros y materialistas, buscando quien le daba el mejor regalo a Ivanov. Ninguno dedicó el mismo tiempo que él, en aprender cosas, solamente para darle a Yuriy algo hecho con sus propias manos... ¿Qué más daba?... hoy no era el cumpleaños de Yuriy, era el suyo, y nadie lo recuerda... ¡Ni siquiera YURIY!... bueno, eso le pasa por caer por ese bastardo. Pudo haber sido cualquier otro, alguien menos ególatra, pero de nuevo... No, cayó por él.

Ya, daba igual, de todas formas, como si le gustaran las fiestas o las celebraciones. Nada era mejor que el silencio y la calma. Sonrió, eso ahora lo tenía, silencio y calma. Regresó su atención al televisor, el cual tenía el volumen demasiado bajo, apenas se lograban escuchar murmullos. Y así sería, hasta que alguien llegara a prender todo el equipo de sonido, y hacer retumbar el sillón.

Aunque no le molestaría si ese alguien es Yuriy, ya que en el sillón solamente caben dos personas, así lo tendría cerca, a su lado, podría fingir que accidentalmente la revista se le cae, justo en las piernas del ojiazul, tendría que levantarla, y podría, accidentalmente, pasar sus manos por esas hermosas y bien formadas piernas. Claro, sin mencionar que después del pequeño accidente, podría recargar su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sillón, el cual se deslizaría poco a poco, hasta caer en los hombros de Ivanov.

Y después ganarse una mejilla marcada, o pulmones sin aire, tal vez un ojo morado, o el labio roto, uno nunca sabe como atacaría el lobo, siempre impredecible, sin embargo con golpes certeros.

Recargó el codo derecho en el respaldo, y el izquierdo en el brazo del sillón. Al menos la golpiza valdría la pena. Encogió los hombros, al pelirrojo le soportaría cualquier cosa, hasta el molesto animal que tenía como mascota. Probablemente ese intento de perro había sido mandado por el mismo demonio solamente para molestarlo. Gruñó.

Pasos, ahora se escuchaban pasos, al menos no era el molesto sonido de garras chocando contra el piso, así que no era la molesta bola de pelos. Se quedó analizando los pasos, eran lentos, y suaves, solamente una persona caminaba así, tan silenciosa y tranquilamente. Yuriy. Miraba la pantalla del televisor, fingiendo no saber que alguien se acercaba, ya sabía quien era, así que no tenía caso voltear, si volteaba sería para llamar la atención del pelirrojo. Definitivamente no quería eso, no tenía nada que decirle. Si él no había recordado su cumpleaños, bien era porque no le importaba. Se vería absolutamente patético decir 'Es mi cumpleaños' eso se escucharía como algo dicho por un pobre diablo sin vida ni amigos...

Bien, ya no se escuchan pasos, pero en el piso, puede ver la sombra, en efecto, por la forma de la sombra, sobretodo el peinado, sabía que era el pelirrojo. Quien al parecer se había parado a un lado de él. Justamente al lado izquierdo del sillón – _"hn... ¿Qué hace ahí?"_ – se cuestionó mentalmente, sin saber si sería bueno voltear a verlo o no. Rayos, cuando te gusta y quieres tanto a una persona, hasta las cosas más simples se ven tan complicadas.

Tampoco podía ignorar a su capitán, probablemente necesitaba algo, y por eso lo vino a buscar, tal vez el estúpido perro decidió largarse, y tendría que ir a buscarlo, eso ya había pasado en veces anteriores, y no era divertido.

Esa noche, regresó tarde a la casa, decepcionado porque no había encontrado a la bola de pelos de su querido pelirrojo, y para su sorpresa el engendro ya había regresado. Por su propia cuenta, solito, sin necesidad de que nadie lo encontrara... Lo peor, fue que nadie le avisó, el cuadrúpedo llevaba más de 4 horas en casa y él como baboso, por todas las calles de Rusia, buscándolo.

Si eso era lo que Yuriy necesitaba, no, no iba a volver a buscar al perro. No se iba a volver a enfermar por estar horas a lo tonto caminando por las calles, el frío y la húmeda nieve, para que el perro se burlara de nuevo de él.

El ojiazul sigue sin decir nada, solamente está ahí parado. No puede estar viendo la televisión, pues ni se escucha el sonido. Completamente confundido, finalmente decide voltear a ver que era lo que necesitaba.

Ahí estaba él, Yuriy, mirándolo sin decir nada, solamente parado a un lado del sillón, con ese increíble traje blanco con naranja que se pegaba exquisitamente a sus piernas y esas mangas azules que ocultaban sus musculosos brazos. En absoluto silencio, solamente regresándole la mirada.

Eso era extraño... ¿Por qué no decía nada?... ¿Pensaba permanecer ahí todo el día?... sinceramente eso no le importaría, podría pasarse todo el día mirando esos azules ojos. Eran hermosos, ese cabello rojo contrastaba completamente.

Parpadeó asustado, alarmado, confundido, en un rápido movimiento, una mano pálida se posó en el cuello de su playera azul. Como ya había dicho, no se podía predecir por donde te podría llegar un ataque del lobo. Este era el ejemplo, el ataque fue tan repentino, que no entendió lo que pasó. Solamente esa mano que lo jaló de la playera y lo levantó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que unos labios cálidos hicieran contacto con los suyos. Sus ojos abiertos como platos podían ver al pelirrojo besándolo con los azules ojos cerrados. Sin decir nada, solamente así como así.

La impresión fue enorme, lo hizo saltar, ahora estaba casi completamente sobre el sillón, con su pie derecho recargado en la roja tela, sintiendo con sus labios lo calido que Yuriy era... – _"Ja, apuesto a que ni a Hiwatari le pasa esto"_ – pensó con triunfo, sintiendo su corazón bombear a toda prisa, el tiempo detenerse... ¡Cielos!... el mejor día de su vida...

Después de unos momentos, el beso fue roto, la revista que había estado en sus piernas en el piso, debido al brusco movimiento, Yuriy, continuó caminando, comenzando a salir de la habitación, dejando atrás a un completamente rojo Bryan, sentado en un rojo sillón, piernas abiertas, jadeando de la sorpresa, ojos abiertos a más no poder, y mano sobre el corazón.

¿Qué había sido eso?... llega, lo besa y se va... así como así... pero... ¿Por qué?... gritaba su asustada mente. El pelirrojo casi había salido de la habitación, tan silencioso como llegó, lanzando descuidadamente una pequeña caja hacía atrás. La cual, con precisión exacta rebotó sobre los lavandas cabellos de la cabeza de Bryan. Quien aun seguía sin mover un sólo dedo.

El paquete rojo cayó al suelo, a un lado del sorprendido y aun impresionado ojilavanda. Cuando su mente de nuevo comenzaba a funcionar, giró su vista hacía lo que había golpeado anteriormente su cabeza.

Ahí, una pequeña caja, de envoltura roja yacía. No pelirrojo a la vista. Sonrió de nuevo, ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, absolutamente en silencio y disfrutando de la calma. El pelirrojo dándole el mejor regalo que pudo, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra.

Ahora solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se levantó del sillón, y salió corriendo por donde Ivanov había salido del lugar, iba a recibir su castigo por haber tardado tanto en darle su regalo, pero esperen a que lo encuentre. Después de saltarle encima, le quitaría lo silencioso y calmado, para volverlo, ruidoso, y absolutamente agitado.

௪ Silencio y Calma ௪ **FIN** ௪ Silencio y Calma ௪


End file.
